Patch - 2019.07.11
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- ---- Login Music *Changed to Fate Stay Night: Heaven's Feel - II - Lost Butterfly Ending Theme Song - I beg you (by Aimer). ---- *'Sharingan' (写轮眼) Kakashi possesses one special eye called Sharingan that can see through the enemy's skills, reduces damage taken from skills by 6%/8%/10%/12% (upgraded at level 1/6/11/16). Kakashi doesn't have Mana and uses Chakra instead. He restores 5 Chakra per second that maxes out at 200 Chakra. Each time Kakashi casts a skill, he condenses used Chakra into 1 stack of Chakra Energy, each stack of Chakra Energy increases skill damage by 3%, Chakra Energy can be stacked up to 10 times. When Chakra Energy is accumulated up to 10 stacks, the next cast of Kakashi's skills will consume all stacks to increase the damage dealt by the released skill by 30% (can't trigger more than once within 20 seconds). *'Fire/Water/Earth Kunai (Chakra Property Proficient) Q ' (查克拉属性精通) Cost: '''25 Chakra '''Cooldown: '''4.5/4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds '''Fire Kunai Q Kakashi throws a fire-attribute kunai in a straight line, after hitting the first enemy the kunai applies the Burning debuff to the target hit, dealing 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds, for a total of 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi switches his current chakra's property to Water-Element, replacing his Q skill with Water Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Water Release·Water Dragon Bullet E. Water Kunai Q Kakashi throws a water-attribute kunai in a straight line, after hitting the first enemy the kunai makes a cleanse cut on the target hit, dealing 35/65/95/125/155 + AP magic damage and reducing target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi switches his current chakra's property to Earth-Element, replacing his Q skill with Earth Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Earth Release·Earth-Style Wall E. Earth Kunai Q Kakashi throws an earth-attribute kunai in a straight line, after hitting the first enemy the kunai hurts the target hit, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage and reducing target's Magic Resist by 15% for 1 second. After using this skill, Kakashi switches his current chakra's property to Fire-Element, replacing his Q skill with Fire Kunai W and replacing his E skill with Fire Release·Great Fireball E. *'Raikiri W' (雷切) Cost: '''20 Chakra '''Cooldown: '''14/13/12/11/10 seconds (Shared Cooldown with '''Kamui·Raikiri W) Kakashi concentrates a large amount of chakra at his hand and increases his Movement Speed by 1.5 times for 3 seconds. Within the duration, the basic attack range of his next basic attack is increased to 400, the Attack Speed of his next basic attack is increased by 20%, his next basic attack will instantly pull him to the target, and his next basic attack will remove the speed buff from this skill to deal 40/85/130/175/220 + AP magic damage and restore Kakashi's Chakra by 15. Within 1.5 seconds after activating Kamui R, this skill will be temporarily upgraded to Kamui Raikiri W, the Kamui Raikiri W also deals of the amount of remaining Chakras bonus true damage and silences the target hit for 1 second. *'Fire Release·Great Fireball / Water Release·Water Dragon Bullet / Earth Release·Earth-Style Wall (Three Great Ninjutsus) E' (三大忍术) Cost: '''40 Chakra '''Cooldown: '''12/11/10/9/8 seconds '''Fire Release·Great Fireball E (火遁·豪火球) Kakashi condenses his chakra into a breath of large fireball that fires forward in a targeted direction. Due to the amazing speed and impact of the fireball, the fireball deals 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and applies Burning debuff to them, the debuff deals 5/10/15/20/25 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 2 seconds. If this skill hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. Water Release·Water Dragon Bullet E (水遁·水龙弹) Kakashi injects his chakra into surrounding water within the air, summoning a powerful water dragon bullet that launches forward, dealing 65/105/145/185/225 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 20% for 1.5 seconds. If this skill hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. When this skill is cast on the water area, its damage is increased by 20%. Earth Release·Earth-Style Wall E (土遁·土流壁) Kakashi releases his chakra into the earth, summoning a horizontal large earth wall that blocks the road, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and knocking them up. The wall lasts for 2 seconds. If this skill hits at least one enemy, Kakashi restores his Chakra by 20. *'Kamui R' (神威) Cost: '''100% Current Chakra '''Cooldown: '''100/90/80 seconds '''Passive - '''When Kakashi takes a lethal hit, the attack will trigger Kakashi's '''Sharingan to transfer (nullify) all damage received to another dimension for 2 seconds. Kakashi performs any form of attack during this period will instantly stop the nullification effect. The nullification effect cannot trigger more than once within 60 seconds. Active - '''Kakashi distorts the space by creating a '''Kamui field that lasts for 1.5 seconds at the target location, pulling all nearby enemies toward the center of the field while amplifying the damage taken of all enemies within the field by 15%/25%/35%. At the end of the duration, the space around the field is distorted, dealing 100/200/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the field. The tear up effect also deals 2/3/4 bonus true damage for each Chakra consumed by this skill. ---- UNIQUE Passive - Lethality: '''Adjusted Armor Penetration from 10 to 10 that can be stacked with other '''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality up to 25. UNIQUE Passive - Cooldown Reduction: '''Adjusted the type of Cooldown Reduction from '''UNIQUE Passive to Attribute. UNIQUE Passive - Lethality: '''Adjusted Armor Penetration from 15 to 15 that can be stacked with other '''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality up to 25. UNIQUE Passive - Cooldown Reduction: '''Adjusted the type of Cooldown Reduction from '''UNIQUE Passive to Attribute. UNIQUE Passive - Lethality: '''Adjusted Armor Penetration from 15 to 15 that can be stacked with other '''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality up to 25. UNIQUE Passive - Cooldown Reduction: '''Adjusted the type of Cooldown Reduction from '''UNIQUE Passive to Attribute. UNIQUE Passive - Lethality: '''Adjusted Armor Penetration from 15 to 15 that can be stacked with other '''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality up to 25. ---- New Skins *Artoria Pendragon's Skin Card - Artoria Alter sale at 18:00 on July 7, 2019. (need to have Saber Alter Skin first) *Artoria Alter Package sale at 18:00 on July 7, 2019. (including Saber Alter & Artoria Alter skins) ---- *Fixed the UNIQUE Passive - Lethality: ''' still remained after those items were sold. ---- The '''Summer Festival is now available. The event time is between 11th July to 17th July 2019 and the redemption time for rewards is between 11th July to 17th July 2019. ---- ----